


Incidentally it's an Advent Calendar

by hitagashi



Series: Redefining the Drift [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Cultural Differences, Families of Choice, Fan Art, Fan Comics, Fictional Religion & Theology, Flirty friends, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Grumpy Old Men, Holidays, Humanformers, Mistletoe, Nerdiness, Non-Linear Narrative, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Religion, Rhyming, also a new warning, because Energon Starscream is his own person in this, even fake ones, it's not super important but it happens, religions are talked about, technically, that's what Preds and Screamer are, there are a lot of chars jfc, two Starscreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 shorts about RtD.</p><p><b>1.</b> Snow;  <b>2.</b> Musing;  <b>3.</b> Holidays???;  <b>4.</b> Seeker Bonds;  <b>5.</b> Waking<br/><b>6.</b> Companion;  <b>7.</b> Ridiculous Rhyming Rascals;  <b>8.</b> At Age 6, Their First Christmas/Yule Together;  <b>9.</b> Job(less);    <b>10.</b> "If I could meet my younger self I would say..."<br/><b>11.</b> Blackmail;  <b>12.</b> Do it.;  <b>13.</b> Skyfire Wakes;  <b>14.</b> Pride;  <b>15.</b> Don't Give In<br/><b>16.</b> I's Cliffjummer;  <b>17.</b> Taking In;  <b>18.</b> MARVEL Supers;  <b>19.</b> Family Approval;  <b>20.</b> Mistletoe<br/><b>21.</b> Comaradarie;  <b>22.</b> Solstice;  <b>23.</b> Contemplation;  <b>24.</b> A moment;  <b>25.</b>A bright future</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predaking and Starscream agree for once.

His first snow fall was remarkable. He laughed and danced in the white with a glee that escaped a fair number of his peers. He had been enchanted and amazed and pretty sure that this was the best thing ever. He took a flight in the drift and realized that this was something meant to be shared.

There was a snow storm when the first Kaiju managed to get to Praxus. Before the Jaeger and before anyone was able to save them. Or so the story might have unfolded. But the Praxians had sounded their alarm and the Seekers had forced the beast back until the military was able to take it down. He remembered all the deaths from the Seekers' ranks. Snow wasn't as wonderful then, made his eyes cloud over in grief.

The next storm he faced was shortly after he became a Pilot. He'd become agitated and jerky and only the Praxians understood. They had sequestered themselves away and taken refuge in one of the warmer rooms. His fingers had ached and cramped and he'd settled into the room with a fond smile.

He considered these things as snow continued to fall outside of his apartment. They'd been snowed in and, unfortunately, that included that damn nuisance's group. The other tenants had taken to them well enough, he supposed, but it didn't mean he liked it.

“ _Star's beloved shine, my dearest child, snow is the sky's way of granting us peace.”_ This is what he remembered best about his mother's teachings on snow. His scowl was still in place, steadily graying hair falling in his face as he stared out across the piling snow.

“I hate snow worse than you.” It startled him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his guest. A grin crossed his face as he settled in front of the man. “Thank you... for letting us stay here.”

“Would you like something to eat or drink? Or are you just sittin' there looking all pretty?” He grinned at the laugh that followed. Not all snow storms were so bad... maybe.


	2. Musing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave muses.

Soundwave's memory of his early life could be summed up by the blank noise that comes through in an almost perfectly quiet room on recording. Occasionally he picked up some things that weren't there before, things that didn't make sense without a frame of reference. He didn't care much. He just wanted to understand why.

“ _I am a friend. Nothing more or less.”_ This was a phrase he always remembered. No matter the situation. But he couldn't place a voice. It wasn't his mother, he knew this, he'd heard her recorded. Still, as he sat in J-Tech and oversaw the first drift of Predaking and Starscream, he was reminded so much of that voice.

“ _Darling Waveling, we're going to play hide and seek. Close your eyes and count to ten.”_ This was also not his mother. But who was it? Instead of dwelling, the officer smiled at the strong connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So despite KO being my Tendo parallel so is Soundwave, Best J-Tech guy.


	3. Holidays???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seekers ain't dealin' with your holiday stuff (yet).

Holiday season in the Shatterdome was... chaotic to say the least. Too many cultures clashed over what section of a place would be for what. Still, it was cheery and happy even with the chaos. But everything was confusing to the Seekers and they all chose to sequester themselves in their rooms. Obviously, they would come out for a kaiju but beyond that they were... avoiding it.

Or trying to anyway.

“C'mon guuuuyyys! It's fun! We're setting up our tree right now!” Bitstream had tried to explain it, really, he had but... well... none of them could grasp a single one of these holidays. Said hacker was bunked underneath a desk and almost bristling at the intrusion. There was a brief moment where the Seekers were worried their easily strongest link would give in but then...

“No.”

And then the door slammed in the nuisance's face and Slipstream slunk back to the group. She flicked her hair over her her ear and settled into the seat she had vacated. A smile went from one to another Seeker as Bitstream emerged from his hiding place.

“Okay... let's go over what we know about the holidays again so we can prepare, yes?” They all nodded, settling in to begin a new discussion. Groundlings were weird but it was... actually kind of interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from maybe Starscream, none of the Seekers understand common culture. Starscream is still iffy on it at the best of times. Holidays are beyond them. The Seekers do have a few key holidays (known as Keeping Days in their culture) and are as follows:  
> -Winter Solstice (this begins their New Year and is celebrated by leaving a handmade gift at the Spires to honor the dead, Seekers wear all golds this day and tend to dress lightly. Most Seekers get their first sickness because of this and it's seen as a blessing. Tend to wear things with moons on them like jewelry and clothing ornaments.)  
> -Spring Equinox (this begins their school year and their trading season. Clothing is all meant to be greens and light blues, green for nature and light blues for the morning sky. Tend to wear clouds for jewelry and ornaments.)  
> -Summer Solstice (this begins the training year which is a year round situation. Celebrated by gifting one's neighbors' children with something they like or want, Seekers wear all silvers this day and dress in quite a few layers. This is a day for family. Tend to wear things with suns on jewelry and ornaments.)  
> -Autumn Equinox (this ends the school year and trading season and is when the hunting season begins. Clothing is in oranges, yellows, and deep blues, oranges and yellows for the leaves that fall and deep blues for the night sky. Tend to wear stars for jewelry and ornaments.)
> 
> Beyond that, they have birthdays that are all celebrated the first of the month in a birthday pool. They also have Wing Days which celebrate the days they got their Wings and is all celebrated the last day of the month. As such, they don't quite understand most holidays that they encounter. Or why every birthday is celebrated apart from each other. Starscream understand kind of but not really. Seekers are kind of like... why.


	4. Seeker Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave learns a bit about Seekers also no Acid Storm copying Jack Skellington is bad.

Shockwave gave a glance at Acid Storm as his fellow scientist fiddled with something. After watching that movie they'd watched, the Seeker had been absolutely intent on recreating aspects. Perhaps he thought to explain Christmas scientifically as Jack Skellington had failed? It didn't seem logical, really, but the Seekers defied all logic anyway.

Really, in comparison of the number of Seekers to the number of 'groundlings' (as they put it) there was actual proof of approximately 53.39% more people with Sigma abilities. More than this, they were openly broadcast and almost flaunted. He knew Acid Storm and his Rainmakers could literally create acid rain and storms (no one would explain how). Just as he knew Skywarp could teleport and Thundercracker could create sonic booms. Even the Coneheads, the Flamethrowers, and Slipstream had something special about them. Sunstorm's was downright divine in strength and Slipstream's made her a good spy.

And yet, no one but those that had drifted with Starscream knew his. The scientist considered the self-exiled Seeker's younger... cousin? Nephew? The connection was confusing. So was a lot of other things the Seekers did. Like the fact that Starscream seemed able to communicate with them all from vast distances. And each 'trine' as they called them were capable of telepathy. He'd studied it, compared it to Soundwave's own telepathic skill, and had then found it to be almost identical. But it... varied enough to be seen as separate.

“It's like a hive mind.”

“Pardon?” He jerked out his reply almost uncertainly, single eye widening at the sudden statement.

“You wanna know how he can get to us from... way away? That's how. He's the Winglord meaning he'd be keyed in a bit to us of the unstable persuasion. You know, loons and berserkers and all that. But he's also the High Winglady. He's got a link to us all. Trine bonds focus on the bond that can form by healing another Seeker's blood into oneself.” Eyebrows furrowing, he pursed his lips. Despite their advancements many things Seekers did were still held to tradition. Which meant he had to deal with the illogical aspects of a belief in magic.

“It's genetic. Mostly we stick to blood transfusions nowadays. We can break them, of course, but there has to be a good reason.” Starscream smirked from where he had almost just appeared behind Shockwave. “Blood and miracle is all well and good but it's literally keyed into us.” He turned his focus onto Acid Storm with a sigh. “Kiddo, you need to sleep. You're running on fumes.”

“I thought Seekers guarded-”

“Yeah, well, you're family... kind of. I might not like you all the time but hey, some of the family does. So it means you get to know a bit. Besides, it's not like it's possible to elect people into my place. Anyone has anything to say I get to remind them that, hey, High Winglady.” The lopsided smirk spread even as he considered the pair before him. “You've both been going at this for a few days now on little to no sleep. Go on and sleep, the science will still be here when you get back.” A fond grin stayed in place even as he shooed them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA there are p much 3 species and using the Seeker terms are 'Landlings', 'Groundlings', and 'Seekers'. Landlings are considered humans by everyone else and are basically normal humans. Groundlings are considered Cybertronians due to the first instance of communication came with knowledge they were technologically superior. Seekers are Seekers are Seekers and it's not a very well studied group. Most people think they're a different species. Which... they're actually a subspecies.


	5. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream wakes up.

He wakes in fits and bits. He knows, in the way he always knows, that he's died... in some way. Was it his final death? He doubts it. Fingers twitch and he blinks his eyes open wearily. There is something off. Everything is sharp as it has ever been, everything is as focused but....

Ah.

Eyes shift around and he takes in those by his bedside. A hand (and he's so _pale_ now that it shocks him a bit) reaches out to touch the hair atop his co-pilot's head. A twitch, the great hulking brute of a man muttering in his sleep. Something fond uncurls in his chest and he chuckles. His voice seems higher, raspier, closer to his original tones.

It jerks them all awake.

He casts his eyes around, Wings twitching behind him as he considers them all. What could he do to change this? Everything? Nothing. He isn't sure. But something seems wrong.

“Mirror?” Most cast him concerned glances at that but Thundercracker (ever reliable, his young trine mate is) brings out the looking glass. His hands shake as he takes it and brings it into his field of vision. Pale skin, so pale he feels he could be mistaken for the dead. Slowly he tilts it up and frowns. White hair came into vision first. And then... blue eyes. He sucks in a deep breath and brings his free hand to his face.

He has never had blue. It explains the slightly blue haze to his vision.

“I've Shifted again.” He casts a smile to those around him, smiling wide. “It's good to wake up to you all... well....” He makes a grimace for a moment and grinsd easily. “Well, maybe not you, Bucket Head. I love ya but really, your ugly mug's kind of killing my high.” He bursts into a fit of laughter, those around him slowly joining him.

Waking up is good enough a gift, or so he feels, for these new times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be an image but egh. Don't feel like finishing it. Whatever you see as Shattered Glass Starscream's humanization is what you would see. I resisted everything in me to make a joke about Radioactive. Also, I'll start posting these... on time. One day.


	6. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before they first enter the Drift.

Losing his people to the kaiju was easily the worst thing to ever befall him. His eyes glazed briefly, hands clenching into fists at his sides. He was lucky to have lived. Were it not for Shockwave passing through then he and his two fellows would be dead. And he'd never have met the others that had escaped in time.

But still....

He looked over his jaeger, his. He'd never dreamed to have one. He'd never dreamed of being recruited. He'd tried but his anger was so great he'd ruined his chance.

“She's wonderful, isn't she?” And he jerked because what else was he to do. Fingers laced together and eyes focused on the jaeger, it seemed like Starscream had been there since the beginning. But he hadn't been and this was yet another sign that maybe this man who told him to 'mind his place' was... well, something else. “I remember helping to engineer the Seeker cockpits. I could swear Hotlink was ready to slam my head into the wall.” He chuckled and cast a look over at him.

It was that disarming stare again. The Seeker constantly flipped into it, always shaking him from his less than sensible thoughts. The other man turned his focus back to the machine in front of them, expression dark.

“We're drifting tomorrow. You need sleep.”

“And you don't?”

“Me?” A humorless chuckle, hands flexing hard. He traced his co-pilot's face with his eyes, eyes ending up focused on the fact that this was the first he'd ever seen him clean shaven. Or with shorter hair. “I'm old enough to stay up and sleep little.”

“You keep saying that. Do you even mean to ever deign to tell me your age?”

A hum met his question, an amused glance taking in his features. “Three hundred and twelve. Anything else? Need to make the Drift as clear as possible. Keep you from chasing rabbits down the rabbit hole and beyond the looking glass.” He could help but snort in agreement, eyes closing.

A hand cupped his cheek gently and he considered the careful way the Seeker held his strength. Sometimes it shocked him how strong Seekers were like when he used to heft the heaviest things with no effort. But then he also saw the very Seeker touching his cheek very carefully take care of children. Conundrums. Something to take him off the thoughts plaguing him earlier.

“Predaking... interesting name. Let's talk about names before anything else. Starscream, for instance, is the translation I chose for Laagrissi. It translates to...” And so they spoke to each other, content to spend time before one of the most important times of their time in the shatterdome. He'd remember the fond laughter and easy smiles for years even when he was old and grey.

He just... knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Told you I'd be on time. Also, Starscream had a full on beard when he was away like dang daaaaang.


	7. Ridiculous Rhyming Rascals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Starscream and Wheelie are tricky little rhyming dorks. Also pranksters. Prowl is not amused.

 A pair ducked behind a wall, narrowly avoiding being caught by someone they'd much rather avoid. There was irate yelling, something about water guns not being good practice weapons, and it set off giggles in the pair. Mischief was practically painted onto their faces as they grinned and looked over at the police man with a broken water gun. Too bad he never noticed the vibrant green color of his hair.

Starscream leaned in to whisper close to the other half of the pair. It was a shame he'd not gotten the science department in on this. All his Seekers could do with a bit of fun.

“ **I find it** better to end the day  
With things spoken in this way  
But really I'm doing certain work  
Work that's called being a jerk  
Since no one but you can keep up with me  
What say you we go for broke Wheelie?”

Wheelie grinned and nodded, waiting for their pursuer to draw closer as he whispered to his new companion.

“ _Wonderful idea I_ find it grand  
Come on come on, give me a hand  
Oh shoot let's bolt Prowler's pissed  
HEY PROWLER NOT OUR FAULT YOU MISSED!”

This last bit was whooped out and both Starscream and Wheelie bolted to another area of the compound. Laughter escaped them even as they almost skid to a stop close to LOCCENT. Then twin (and almost evil looking) grins appeared on their faces at their position. Oh yes, they could use this.

“ **Would you look** at that we made away  
Time for fun, wouldn't you say?”

“ _Agreed, let's jet_ and not get caught  
We need a- wait, just had a thought!”

“ **Get it out** then we're on the run  
Gotta admit though, this is fun.”

They shifted to speak lower and closer to each other and keep in mind that their position was slightly vulnerable. Wide grins kept to their faces though and snickers tried to pry themselves out of the pair.

“ _Right, so the_ plan's we sneak by Prime  
Don't worry I do it all the time  
Do it casual so he never knows  
And then he's blamed when it blows.”

“ **What blows, Wheelie,** you never said  
Please tell me Cyclonus won't have my head  
It's hard to put it back on right  
Especially when I need it to fight.”

“ _Oh man that's_ true so here's my plan  
You go through here, my fine man  
Then we sneak on Tailgate and steal his hat  
It'll get people out in no time flat  
And then we set it careful on Prowler's head  
And since Prime's there he'll be blamed instead!”

Starscream frowned. It was a good plan but...

“ **Great idea but** just one last bit  
Do we really want to blame that git?  
Not that it's great but he's kind of sweet  
Nicer than most I've come to meet  
Might feel bad if I get him upset  
Do we have a better bet?”

At this, his companion nodded and looked a bit remorseful before it seemed a light went off in his mind. At catching sight of a certain set of folk, his plan evolved and a wicked smirk graced his face. Yes, it was perfect.

“ _I think so_ , yes, I've got it now!  
No way this can fail, not no way no how  
The triple twin threat are passing by  
Could draw attention from you and I.”

The Seeker nodded and shifted his crouch carefully.

“ **Wonderful plan, I** do agree  
Now, dear Wheelie, leave the stealth to me.”

Later, after laughing themselves breathless, they began planning their next trick. It would definitely need to involve the three twin sets. Recompense, but also craftiness. And the other Seekers. With this in mind they plotted, shooting ideas back and forth until lights out was called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to do this since I saw Wheelie's tfwiki page. You don't even know.


	8. At Age 6, Their First Christmas/Yule Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday discrepancies. In the Predacon family.

 Predaking can't stand these manufactured and mass produced holidays. Of course they would ignore that not everyone celebrated. He had easily grown sick of the expecting of presents. He couldn't afford them and had he been able to he certainly wouldn't have spared them for something so frivolous. He kept to his Old Ways and maintained his nature instead.

Which is why he was staring at the pair in front of him in confusion. When he'd taken them in he'd forgotten they'd been raised with Outsiders. It made him ache at times. They were excitable and energetic and he felt so very old when he looked down at them.

“What?”

“It's Christmas! Did you forget?” Darksteel stomped his foot, eyebrows screwed up in consternation. He brought his head to his forehead, willing himself to count down. Right, that.

“You did, didn't you?” Skylynx pouted, whining sadly.

“I don't celebrate it.” All this received was two blank stares. He opened his mouth to continue and then shut it in thought. “Let me show you what I do?” A silent conversation seemed to be carried between the pair before they nodded and took a hand each as he led them to the altar room.

“What's that?” Darksteel was wide eyed and in shock at the display.

“What's it for?” This from Skylynx as he bounced in place to show his curious excitement.

“This is my altar. Today is the Yule and...” For almost two hours he went through the explanation, explaining it as his father had to him. When it was time for their nap, he slipped out of his apartment and set out to the bit of markets he knew would still be open. No gifts, he couldn't quite afford it, but a treat.

Air puffing in front of him, he grinned. What he didn't understand was more than made up for with those two. Now, where to find those chocolate vendors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this 'verse, most Predacons/Dinobots are Pagans. Some grow up outside of the communities but beyond that, like the Seekers, they tend to dislike most holidays that come from Outsiders. It's a very insular society.


	9. Job(less)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out thinks.

 After the kaiju and the restart of society, most of the Shatterdome found themselves jobless and useless. At times it was all right, the crushing weight wasn't there so much. But then sometimes it became too much to bear. There were too many rapid changes. Most of them weren't as comfortable being in public eye anymore and when they were drawn into it... well.

Looking down at his hands, he considered his life as it was now. What could he do? Certainly, he had a chance to go back to his original job. Doing that, though, how would he do that after so long with the threat of kaiju?

“Hello.” He glanced down at the little girl in front of him. She smiled wide and bounced before asking him to follow her. His job, once again there to aid him. She knew him from TV, she said. She knew he could help and she needed the help.

“Please?” Looking around, he gaped. All these... he could help. His idle fancy as a child come to aid him again. Putting on his most winning smile, he approached the first figure.

“Hello, little ones.” His voice was oddly soft. So many years in LOCCENT being a J-Tech officer, something he was only assigned due to his people skills. The child before him beamed and he sent in a message to the members of what was the resistance before the end of the kaiju.

**'ORPHANAGE. INJURED CHILDREN. NO SUPERVISOR.'**

**'ON OUR WAY.'**

“Well, kiddos, you get to meet some Rangers today! Now, my name's Knock Out, so let me get looking at you all before you get sent off to Ratchet for med aid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to do this one for a while. Knock Out became a J-Tech officer because at the beginning he was the only one able to calm down some of the more volatile pilots. He was a medic but then he had no time. Sorry this is late.


	10. "If I could meet my younger self I would say..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you."

_If I could meet my younger self I would say..._

**Starscream**

_If I could meet my younger self I would say..._

When he was little he wanted nothing more than to actually have a chance at a childhood. His parents adored him, yes, but this was difficult for a child to grasp when all he knew was lessons and work. He was separated from the masses and even his family was pushed to the side. He became the perfect heir, prim and proper and almost soulless.

He hated it.

Everything he did was done in an attempt to spend time as a child. Everything he did failed. So he rebelled. He stopped being perfect and began to drive the advisers off the wall. They began to try and tell him to act like the prince he was and restrict him.

He flew.

He fought to be with his family and when he achieved it, he was so, so happy. His first friend made him almost scream in joy. But he needed to get back to it or his siblings might be stuck in his shoes. It was worse and he hated it and he hoped it would end.

But he persevered and worked hard. His father slowly weeded out the advisers and his mother finally, finally managed to put an end to the Pit that had taken root in their government. They were victorious and he took their titles when they died. He mourned and he wished he hadn't had to outlive them.

_...It all gets better._

Smiling, he pressed his hand to his parents' grave markers.

“You'd be proud of me. Of all us Seekers. We've gotten so far.”

**Cyclonus**

_If I could meet my younger self I would say..._

When he was little he met a Seeker that took him home after he was lost. He was cared for and loved and treated as well as any Seeker might be. He still remembers the language he grew up speaking despite it no longer existing. His first fight with his caretaker was over the idea of _sharing_ him. To him that Seeker was his and to share him wasn't right. It was like sharing his favorite toy.

He told him as such.

The slap was a shock and even though his parents were furious something finally clicked. He'd begun to cry and like always he'd been scooped into his caretaker's arms and a soft song was crooned at him. His Seeker had asked what punishment they'd like to be given (not to him but to the Seeker for hitting him).

He refused.

Every fight and every other horrible thing came to a head when he left for the Jaeger programs and the Seeker downright forbade his leaving. He wanted him to live in Vos like his parents were. He wanted him safe. And so, for the first time in his life, he purposefully caused his caretaker pain.

_...It's worth it._

Hiding a smile for the kid trying to mimic him, he was reminded of their first lesson in Seeker cant. Of how he'd called him _Lagrishi_ and not _Laagrissi_ until finally he was able to do it. The joy he'd felt was mirrored on the kid's face. And his language, which was now long dead, was finally back in use.

“Close enough.”

**Ratchet**

_If I could meet my younger self I would say..._

When he was little he remembered saying he wanted to save the world. His goal was to keep everyone happy and make sure no one was ever sick again. It was a good goal, for a child, but it lacked substance. Still, he followed people around, learned from medics, firemen, police officers, and even mail workers.

(He was so proud of himself, later, when he realized he'd fulfilled his childhood dream.)

He decided on being a doctor when he realized his teacher (his favorite) had been diagnosed with something. He wanted to help her, make sure she survived. He found out later it was cancer but for the first time in his life he had a purpose. He visited her daily, even when she was getting worse and worse. He cared for her despite the fact that she had wonderful care in the hospital.

She wanted him to grow up strong and though she fought, she eventually died. She had good days and she had bad days and on those bad days he would cry himself to sleep and hope for a good day to follow. For a miraculous recovery. When she died, he considered giving up his goal of being a medic. Maybe he could go into something else. But then the kaiju came and he ended up being _needed_.

_...Don't lose hope._

In his hands, the medic held a picture of his teacher and him taken on one of the few good days that happened in her final days. When asked why he always looked at it by one of his closest friends, he couldn't help but laugh softly.

“Well old friend, we all have reasons for doing what we do... this was mine.”

**Predaking**

_If I could meet my younger self I would say..._

When he was little he was a fierce warrior. He outdid his peers and was raised to take his father's place. His rage was so great that he managed to make it into the most elite of fighters. However, he was a spoiled brat and when he couldn't get his way he pulled rank or beat the offender until they were black and blue. He was kicked out and raged and fought to get back in.

He laughs at it now, how stupid he was. Though at that time he'd been less than amused. His father had been disappointed in him, forced him to spend a year living like a common person. Despite their very much... well, near equal society, he hadn't realized how different it was to be someone other than the one in charge.

He returned home with a little sister in tow.

His father had fought him on that, said that instead she could be his wife. But why would he do that> No. This was his sister, he could feel it. For the first time in memory, his mother had all but dethroned his father. She'd stood up to him and he'd snarled back. He'd learned that he didn't get his rage from his father that day but from his mother.

His sister married eventually, though both he and his mother had spent years keeping suitors away. When he was a little older but still a child, she'd moved away. She wanted to see the world. She wanted to see what was out there. So he went with her. After being sure she was in a good place, he'd gone back home. When the kaiju came to his home, his first thought was of his sister and the children she had with her dolt of a husband (he did like the man... a bit but it was only a little). He couldn't find her or her husband and he was left to take care of two children when he'd never had to worry about that before in his life.

_...Don't give up._

Though he found them eventually, he couldn't help but be happy about his nephews wanting to stay close. As he looked over his family (those he fought for in the first place and his new family) he couldn't help but smile. He was asked about it, especially by his copilot as they sat side by side.

“Nothing. Just a thought.”

**Arcee**

_If I could meet my younger self I would say..._

When she was little she lost everything to the kaiju. Her home, her family, her friends, all of them. But she gained something too. Her early life was too vague for her now. She couldn't remember her parents and only really remembered her best friend. The worn out picture she kept with her kept him fresh in her mind. Her new father had found amusement when she had healed in asking her if she had a crush.

It wasn't funny.

The rest of her childhood was spent training and learning and moving from Shatterdome to Shatterdome. She kept few friends and even fewer family. Her father was a Marshall and this was all that mattered. She achieved the highest score on the simulators, she was able to do everything a pilot needed to do. But she waited.

Her father promised that one day she'd be able to pilot a Jaeger. She wanted the monsters to pay. Blackarachnia had taken everything from her and she wanted it back. But she could never get it back, could she? So she trained and worked and made herself better, stronger, everything she needed to be to be a pilot.

_...You can do it._

As she sat with her copilot and best friend (found again, thankfully), she couldn't help but grin to the empty hangar. She'd almost died and would have but she lived and she couldn't be happier. Her fingers curled with her friends', usually reserved expression melted away.

“We did it.”

_Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also a day late, sorry!
> 
> Laagrissi has been covered before but **lagrishi** means idiot.
> 
> Starscream is a rebel. Cyclonus is a brat. Ratchet is a sweetie. Predaking is a silly. Arcee is a badass. Arcee is also one of the parallels to Mako. Cyclonus essentially adopts her (like Pentecost), and Starscream is confused why are so many ground pounders in his family now.


	11. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave and Knock Out are super secret spies. Seriously.

_“Ah, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus are... hm....” Skyfire twisted his hands around in an elaborate motion that only served to confuse the pair he was speaking to. Slipstream and Elita both shrugged before their friend pulled out the picture. There, in perfect proof, was the pair sleeping huddled up on the couch together._

_“We need more?”_

_“Obviously so, Elita.” The pair grinned up at him and pressed a finger to their lips as they crept around him. Large as he was, it always surprised people how quiet he could be. Slipstream had muttered something about Seeker teachings but mostly people were too busy being scared from him randomly appearing. Which was good._

_In the lab, the pair that normally were at each other's throats were still sleeping together, almost cuddling. Wide grins spread on both lady's faces and their phones whipped out. Giggles were suppressed and photos were taken._

Soundwave felt a grin forming under his mask as he watched the footage. He'd just have to pass this on to the Coneheads and all his kids. From there it'd spread through the base until Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus would hear about it. They'd needed a bit of gossip lately, everything was getting boring.

“Query: would you like to do the honors, Knock Out?”

“With pleasure, my fine man.”


	12. Do it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just do it Tarn.

 “ _Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht. Alles schl_ _äft, einsam wacht. Nur das traute hochheilige Paar. Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar. Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh.... Schalf in himmlischer Ruh...._ ” A smile even as they continued down the hall from where they'd been arguing. Though he kept the song going, he couldn't help the almost fond smile under his mask aimed at the medic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be catching up but things have been happening so blugh. In this Tarn is of German descent. And SOMETIMES he and Pharma get along. And then things happen and we don't talk about that. Also Pharma met Ratchet and Starscream as a kid and was given Wings because someone had implanted faulty tech onto him and Starscream did it himself. So it's Mama Ratchet and Mamascream. Yeah.
> 
> Simplistic style. The song in the fic part is _Stille Nacht_ which would eventually be translated into _Silent Night_ and was first played in Austria in 1818. It's a classic Christmas time carol.


	13. Skyfire Wakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Skyfire wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I uhhhh.... I haven't been feeling great for a bit here. I'm caught up though.
> 
> Skyfire waking up from his coma. PSA that after this Starscream p much starts trying to stuff Skyfire. He does not like seeing Skyfire as thin as he is. Also the bed is Seeker tech and not normal tech. Basically the Seekers got tired of the horrible beds in the medbay.


	14. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson One: Don't defy the Ratbat.

 Soundwave is always very proud of his children. It's never a varying state and he never thinks they're anything less than perfect. He's especially proud at times, of Ratbat. Like now when a newbie Ranger thought it was all right to say something rude about Soundwave. His twins had reacted as they always did, with anger and then his youngest slid between his twins and the Ranger.

“Please don't fight with my brothers.” And then she turned wide eyes up at the Ranger and Soundwave watched him practically melt under the stare. When she returned to her dad's side, Soundwave sighed and fished out a lollipop for her to snack on.

“Children: time for bed. Get going now.”

“G'night Papa!” He hid a smile at his youngest even as she skipped off with her brothers chasing after her.


	15. Don't Give In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't give in you give in you lose.  
> Or  
> Lesson Two: **Ratbat: Superior**

 Don't give in. You give in and Starscream laughs at you and you feel that smug look from Soundwave and Shockwave will pity you.

Don't give in.

You can do this. You can handle it. Just... don't. Give. In.

“Please?”

A groan escaped Megatron even as he gave in to the little girl in front of him. She cheered as she climbed up and into his lap. As expected Starscream began snickering, Soundwave was smug, and Shockwave placed a cup of pity coffee on his desk. He couldn't help it!

Maybe he should just try and avoid her. Sneaky little brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Ratbat a girl? Because. That's why. She's p much Soundwave's little princess.


	16. I's Cliffjummer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers aren't just through blood you know.

 “You okay there kid?” Said kid looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

No answer.

“What're you doing here?” The kid shuffled and drew into himself instead of answering.

Again, no answer.

“All right.” The medic sat down next to him (flopped gracefully more like but he was going to insist he sat) and pulled out a granola bar. The kid eyed him warily when he set it between them and brought out another. He heard the crinkling of the wrapper when he opened his own. Clever kid, if a bit skittish.

“Got a name kiddo?” He didn't expect an answer so he was a bit surprised at the reply that came.

“I's Cliffjummer.”

“Hah. Name's Knock Out.” All he heard back was a hum.

It had taken a few hours to convince Cliffjumper to come away from the building. And even then the kid didn't really move far away from him. Later, when the kid was older and Knock Out was a J-Tech down in LOCCENT, Knock Out would muse that the kid was a pretty nice little brother. Even if he was ridiculous. And wore cowboy boots. He seriously needed to talk to the kid about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note: Cliffjumper has the same attitude towards kaiju in this as he does towards Decepticons in canon. His design's mostly based on Prime. Ergo the cowboy theme. Also, with the picture, he's been trying to take care of his own hair but it's hard.


	17. Taking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamas are good, Papas aren't, according to Pharma at least.

 “What's that and why is it in my medbay?”

“This, dear Ratchet, is a child.” Said child shifted uneasily in Starscream's hold, bright blue eyes downcast and avoiding looking anywhere but at the Seeker's shirt. “I found him. He had the most horrible Frankenstein level job for a Spinal Strut I've ever seen. I've seen sick, twisted, horrible people give their young mangled Struts, Ratchet, and this beats them.”

Blue eyes went fond and he ushered his friend over to him. The boy clutched harder at the Seeker, panic written clear across his face.

“Easy now, easy. My name's Ratchet. That one there's Starscream.” A frown took the boy's face before something _seemed_ to click in his head.

“Mamas.” A small twitch was all that met it, thankfully, but they did smile indulgently. “Mamas. No papas. Papas bad. Mamas good.” The boy then devolved into some chatting with himself. “Mama Ratchet. Mamascream. Pharma. We fammy.”

“We'll talk about that later.”

“For now, Pharma, you let Ratchet make sure you're okay.”

“Okey Mama Ratchet, Mamascream. Pharma be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada. This is how Pharma came to the conclusion Starscream and Ratchet are his mothers. He's maybe 3 here. Super smart kid.


	18. MARVEL Supers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerds, all of them.

 Starscream and Shockwave walked into the common room, quietly debating the merits of certain forms of life being used in a lab scenario when the conversation caught their attention. They kind of wished it hadn't.

“Excuse you, Captain America is obviously better.” They watched when Sideswipe threw down his card to the table. He tried to ignore the incredulous looks he was receiving but really, it was hard. “What?!”

“No, screw you, it's Thor.” The largest of the four pretty much slammed a card down onto the table in reply. “Lightning, god, able to kill a freaking Celestial.”

“Gentlemen, gentlemen, you're both wrong, it's obviously Iron Man.” Sunstreaker smirked at his observation and set a card on the table. “Charming, smart, sleek. A man after my own spark.”

A snort came from the sole Seeker of the group when they adjusted their skirt. “You mean, everthing you aren't. Sorry kiddos, everyone's wrong and it's Hulk.” She grinned as she adjusted her hand and slapped down a card. “Hulk smash. End of story.”

“No way Thrust! Hulk can't even lift Mjolnir!” The Seeker just gave Astrotrain a flat stare before turning to look at Starscream. Thrust's wings hitched up and she shot an annoyed look at her playmates.

“Yo, Screamer, Shockers, who's the best Avenger?” The pair looked at each other, back at the group, and then shrugged.

“ _ **Black Panther.**_ ” That said, both turned right around and walked back out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tagged it "Genderqueer character" thanks to Seekers all being genderqueer. As proven by Thrust here.


	19. Family Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus v. Knock Out but not really

 “No.”

“I'm sorry sir but you don't get to... no.”

“That's what I just said isn't it.”

“Obviously I had to see the problem myself.”

“Is there something wrong with them you think?”

“I hope not. It takes too much effort to deal with Cliff, your kid needs to get out while she can.”

“Arcee's special in a sense. She might still-”

“No, take my word for it. One day she's going to show up in full cowboy gear.”

“Dear Primus, save me.”

“Primus, Unicron, and any other thing out there. Please.”

“Just wait, she's going to convince him he needs a motorcycle.”

“Pit no.”

“It's going to happen.”

“Hah.”

“Hm.”

“I guess she's not too bad.”

“He's at least polite even if he's a bit brash.”

“And she won't hesitate to knock him down a peg.”

“He treats her like he treats everyone else.”

“She might actually make him shape up a bit.”

“And she might unwind.”

“All right. For now.”

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are mostly speculating about any relationship between Arcee and Cliffjumper. It's not sure there is. Arcee and Cliffjumper are totally unaware of the betting pool of when they announce their relationship.


	20. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe is a horrible thing and should be burned.

 “Pardon?”

“You're under the mistletoe. You gotta kiss.”

“Yeah, kid, your uncle isn't sticking his nasty beast mouth near me.” The pair gave each other looks and gestured vaguely at someone else. Both the men narrowed their eyes and then, in a burst of displaced air and with an almost rolling boom both Predaking and Starscream stumbled into each other. A small tap to the small of the larger man's back had them toppling to the floor and faces crashing together painfully.

“Did it work?”

The pinned Seeker rolled his eyes in exasperation and covered his face. His copilot gave out a pained groan and rolled off to the side. They'd examine the injuries later, for now they had to stifle their embarrassment that came from being related to these particular four.

“No, you two, it didn't work.” They shifted to their feet, accepting the help up from the other. An annoyed look passed over the Seeker's face again and he shifted to quickly press a kiss to Predaking's forehead.

“There. Quit trying to stick your dumb ass traditions on me.” He left with a grumble, Wings vibrating in faint amusement even thought he was annoyed. At least their sparks were in the right place. Now he just had to remind them that them being copilots didn't mean they had to be in some form of relationship, platonic or otherwise. They just had to get along.

He should invite Predaking out for fries and a hamburger someday. They might shut up then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda implied PredaScream but it's not actually a thing. Everyone just assumes they should be???? Because most people are bonded to someone in one way or another be it platonic or not.
> 
> Also PSA that they accidentally slammed their knees into each other's crotches.


	21. Camaraderie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Related to [Snow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1068247/chapters/2143073). A trading of Tongue Twisters.

 “A _niffer naffer_ never ever nibbles dribbles over rover under blunder and stand wall tall with Mith's _maffer miffer_.”

“Excuse me?”

“It's a basic translation and some of it can't actually translate. But that's one of our tongue twisters.” The Seeker blinked at his nemesis-guest-thing, mouth twisting in confusion.

“What did those weird things mean?”

“A _niffer naffer_ is a type of spirit. A person so good they ascended to become a dragon.” Yellow eyes rolled up as he tried to think more. “Mith is our Goddess of Joy and Devotion, she presides over Water. Her _maffer miffer_ is something like an odd cross between a dragon, unicorn, and eagle. It's supposed to represent the rising tide. Her chariot represents the ebbing tide.”

“It makes no sense.”

“None of them do. But it's my favorite.” Tilting his head again, Starscream regarded Predaking with a sort of fond amusement. He flicked his fingers together as if in thought and grinned.

“Huh. How about this one, one of my favorites....” His tongue clicked in a way Predaking was sure wasn't physically possible. Outside snow kept falling and he could hear his nephews laughing with the children across the hall.

“Well?”

“ _Doff fraan naff flopk klaar riw waa aj vam so mii, zuubj byff limn nasz polk kiff taar._ ”

“None of that made sense.”

“Dof's glittering dress chimes like crystal glasses and sweetly and dearly reaches down to us, softly her nexus surges through space and echoes into nothingness forever.” A tilt of his head, grin in place. “Dof is the mother of creation. Everything formed from the nexus she created with a swish of her dress. Her dress is supposed to be made of crystals and creates music and all songs were once sung by her.”

“Hm.”

“Want some more tea? We can talk more when I have some but-”

“Sure.” He laughed lightly and walked to the kitchen to get some more tea going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have times of getting along before being copilots. It's really really rare.


	22. Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration of the Solstice. Seeker Style.

 Jazz liked to think he'd seen everything. In his field of work it was difficult to surprise him. Of course, Soundwave had when Jazz had found out about his Sigma ability. And then the Seekers flaunting theirs. But beyond that, he couldn't put a name to a time he'd been genuinely shocked.

Gathering with the others, he considered the Seekers that had insisted they do this. They'd told everyone point blank that if they had to deal with their 'overly complicated holidays' and their getting offended at Seekers not understanding it then everyone had to deal with their traditions too. He settled into the chair next to Soundwave with a cheery grin and wave, chuckling when Rumble and Frenzy shimmied into his lap.

Starscream took to the center of the set up stage, the rest of the Seekers standing behind him (or maybe her, he couldn't tell right now) and gave a few complicated hand gestures. Maybe one day he'd get one of them to teach him that. Or, really, any of the sign language that they used. He wasn't picky.

A sort of smug look crossed his friend's face when he cast a look at Jazz in the crowd. Really, if he were anyone else he might have sworn Starscream had winked at him. He wouldn't put it passed the guy.

And suddenly lights took to the night sky.

For the first time in his life the spy could near feel the collective awe and shock that went through everyone. He wondered if Soundwave actually could. The lights flew into the sky, not like a firework, but kind of like magic. There was no whistling noise, no pop, no explosion, just the lights going up, up, and up.

They burst high above them into large shapes. A dragon, a bird, into glyphs and beasts and flowers. He was a bit embarrassed over his mouth hanging open but, really, what more could he do?

“So, do you like my special brand of magic, sweetheart?”

Jazz jumped at the voice directly in his ear, blinking back at the Seeker. When had he gotten there?

“It's all set up. Sit back and enjoy it.” He felt a hand brush the hair at the nape of his neck and turned his head to look slightly at Starscream. “When I tell you to look, you focus up and to the right.” He blinked, eyebrows furrowing. Still, Starscream's face was one of extreme concentration. Both Rumble and Frenzy were ignoring them, too entertained by the sights above them. A deep breath and a small smile and then....

“Look now.”

His eyes went instantly the a circular set of glyphs, ones that wound about themselves and seemed to merge at the edges.

“What-”

“This is the meaning of your existence. _Daaharnasjhan_. The fate that sees all within a riddle's secret puzzle.” A small smirk slid onto the Seeker's face at that. “Cyclonus, Pharma, Megatron, and now you. Four people with a Meaning.” Arms wrapped around his neck from behind when he grinned in reply. “You're a riddle in a puzzle with a secret wrapped inside like a present. We don't have a word for enigma in our language. Today is a day for Names. You should be proud of yourself.”

And he couldn't help it, he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Starscream have a very flirtatious friendship. Jazz retrained Soundwave in spy tactics (as well as his kiddos). The name Starscream gave him is as close as they get to the word "enigma" and uhhh....
> 
> That's that.
> 
> EDIT: Added some chapter art.


	23. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Optimus just has to smile at the cultural mixing pot that's his base.

 Bumblebee and Tailgate both tend to shut themselves away during the holidays. Not in the way of Seekers but in their own way.

Mirage does what he does best and disappears during the holidays, leaving no trace he was ever there.

Then there's the ongoing war between the groups known as the Predacons and the Dinobots over which God and Goddess should be honored when.

The Lambo twins had an advent sort of scenario they were doing. Each day they took away the cover on the calendar they would make some form of a food. This food would be made by them and the many, many cooks in a sort of quiet way he couldn't really grasp and all the food would be given out for dinner and dessert. All except the sixth which was when they made breakfast instead and a feast for dinner. No one questioned it, not really.

Their kept their wreath in their room, he knew, and he couldn't help but find it interesting that they were so carefree about this thing like they were everything else. And the twentieth they began baking. Endlessly.

Optimus just smiles and shakes his head at the antics of everyone in the 'Dome. He knows that no one's really offended (except maybe sometimes the Seekers but that's because of people **assuming** they know other religions). By the time it's Christmas, his holiday for the season is well over anyway. He still makes latkes when some of the younger ones ask for them. He's amused that they like the food he made for that. He knows, without a doubt, that some of the others are just as amused and, at times, happy about it.

Huffer, he knows, taught the Seekers and younger people about the menorah and its meaning. Motormaster entertained people with the dreidel game and showcased all the dreidels his family had made. Wheeljack and Bulkhead had to wheedle and bother Breakdown and Ultra Magnus into actually being open about their traditions. But soon enough they'd all worked together to build a large menorah to light. Perceptor had to slap Wheeljack away from the oil dishes inside the menorah so they didn't explode.

He jerks in place when Mirage appears right beside him and quirks a brow at his shock. He's not Jazz or Soundwave, he can't tell when people are right there.

“What is it Mirage?”

“Thought you'd want to know that Bumblebee's been looking for you. I told him to come here.” And with that he leaves and Optimus can't help but shake his head. He's free for some brief moments until a familiar blond appears in his line of vision. So he smiles and beckons him inside before returning to what he's doing. He knows Bumblebee will talk when he wants to and he can wait for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, all these religions. All these fucking religions.
> 
> PSA that Drift, Bludgeon, and Wing (and maybe some others) are Shinto. Shockwave is obv an atheist. Mirage and some other spies are Celtic Pagan. A number of minibots are also Jewish. The Wreckers aside from Springer are Jewish, Springer is agnostic. Tailgate is a mishmasher, he's still trying to find something or multiple somethings solidly. Bumblebee's the same but he's more curious about the melting pot so he'll go looking for info.
> 
> I'm sorry if your views on them is different. This is just for this 'verse.
> 
> Also I just realized last chapter I accidentally made an almost ship of JazzScream. To clear up, they're maybe sort of kind of FWBs.


	24. A moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment in the life of two Jaeger pilots with their nephews. Also gift sharing.

 “So can we open one?” He had to pinch the bridge of his nose. Their question and the quiet snicker at his side made him want to claw his own ears off. Chancing a glance at the amused man beside him, he cast a glare. All that was returned was a soft smile, one he wasn't quite used to as the Seeker crouched down to consider his wayward nephews. And his own, too.

“Well, little ones, isn't it customary to? You must remember, Night and I have never celebrated your holiday before. And your uncle was raised in your Old Ways.” Night bounced in place excitedly at the attention he was receiving from his fellow troublemakers. Wide green eyes turned to his uncle soon after as if in askance.

“Yes! Yes!” The three rushed to the tree, each picking out one gift, one for themselves and one for the two adults who honestly had no idea what was going on. Predaking wondered at times about the genuinely weird family units Seekers had. Still, this one was at least related to Starscream directly.

“Unna Stasky, yo's.” And then there was that. Even with his age and apparent intelligence, the little boy was horribly regressed in his manner of speaking and acting at times. He watched the little one's Wings twitch and his uncle's twitch in reply. One day he might actually understand how they could talk so easily.

“Look Uncle! Look! This one's yours!” The pair tripped over each other and into his lap, earning a chuckle from the older man.

“All right, little ones, let's see what we've got.” Night opened his first, carefully pulling apart wrapping paper and setting it aside.

“Iss fum Missa Megsy.” The rest snorted even though the boy seemed inordinately pleased with his statement. He pulled out the book inside with a wide grin and hugged it to his chest.

Skylynx and Darksteel opened theirs next, tearing into the paper viciously and tossing aside the lid. Twin grins were on their faces at the gifts that were very obviously from Shockwave if their expressions were anything to go by. And, lo and behold, there in their hands was a pair of obviously made by Shockwave water guns. The two adults groaned at the looks being directed their way.

“We're going to be the ones paying for this, aren't we?”

“Undoubtedly.” A put upon sigh and he ripped the wrapping paper clear off. His nephews cheered at it so at least there was that. He couldn't stop the grin that lit his face though. He'd been needing new knives for years now. But then who.... Looking over, he saw the embarrassed flush that had taken over his copilot's face and the way he was looking anywhere but at him. “Thank you. Normally I'd say something rather caustic but I've been told I have to be nice. They threatened stealing my chocolate stash.”

At least that got a laugh out of the Seeker.

“Nah you, Unna Stasky.” And, just like the little boy that shared his name, he carefully set aside the wrapping paper. Each bit was peeled carefully until all that was left was a box. The pair of menaces jerked, eyes wide and then turned spluttering protests to Night. The little boy just grinned proudly, phasing out for a brief moment and then settling.

“Oh.” He was careful when he tugged out the small figures, old and worn by years of loving play. Thumbs stroking over them, he cast a fond look at the flushing pair. “Giving me something you obviously cherish... thank you.” And then everything was ruined because Starscream had to press a big wet kiss to the kids' foreheads that had them flailing and spurred a chasing game. It was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a lot of people who do the thing where they open a single gift on Christmas Eve.
> 
> Energon Starscream is commonly referred to as Nightscream by the fandom for a reason I don't understand???? So I call him Night in this. He has a very odd almost trine bond with Skylynx and Darksteel. He's particularly fond of Megatron. The reason for his speaking thing is he didn't start talking until he was almost 9. By the time he was 12, here, he still wasn't used to it. He also acts very reserved around people. It's not introversion so much as it's not understanding the world around him so well and not wanting to immerse himself in it.
> 
>  **In case you have trouble reading his sentences:**  
>  Uncle Starscream, yours.  
> It's from Mister Megsy.  
> Now you, Uncle Starscream.


	25. A bright future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the future is bright and full of wonder  
> where we go and where we'll wander  
> who may know but the winter snow  
> and who may see when friendship grows  
> \-- _Unknown Seeker, approx. 563 BCE_

 The first Christmas after the Breach had been sealed was a lesson in patience. People went as all out as they could for their children and did their best to get the best gifts they could. The rebuilding process was put on hold for one day and even if it seemed so busy everything was still.

Breathing deeply and bunching up in his coat, Predaking looked up at the archway they were meant to be meeting under. There was a fair in Praxus, his people's new home was still being built in a place between Praxus and Vos, and everything was just.... Well, he didn't know. Couldn't think of a way to describe it. He was happy, that much was certain. His people and Grimlock's had formed a city together. More and more of each of their groups had begun to show up day by day.

Huffing out a breath of air that turned to mist, he considered the time again. They were late. He could tell the others were getting a bit annoyed as well. Though he didn't blame them he couldn't really blame the Seekers either.

The sound he'd come to associate with them, the whistle of concentrated water through ice, stopped his thoughts. His nephews cheered when they were grabbed and swung about in a circle with Night. Well, there was one. He could only watch in amusement as more and more of the Seekers they'd known showed and split between the groups they had formed in the 'Dome.

“Sorry I'm la- whoa, okay!” He couldn't help but laugh with the man he'd pulled into an embrace. His arms wrapped tight around his copilot (no, friend, they aren't copilots anymore) and his nose nestled into the pale neck. Breathing in a scent that had been so familiar and then taken away eased something in him. Something he couldn't quite understand. “S'good to see you too, beastie. C'mon. Time to take you all Up!”

“Up?” He felt Starscream's forehead press to his own, locked his attention onto vivid blue eyes and then grinned. “Up and up we go....”

“Where we'll stop, no one knows.” A laugh, so many war hardened fools breaking into relieved and happy chuckles. “Come on, all you ground pounding fools! The future's bright and it'll only be warm if we get away from this cold!” A collective laugh and then they were headed to the Seekers' city. At least Starscream had a point.

The future looked bright indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the end! We're done! Finished. It's been interesting. The poem in this summary is something I made up on my own. Anyway, there's a lot I wish I could have done better for a lot of these but all in all I'm happy.
> 
> Happy holidays to all of you! I hope it's good for you. My greatest gift this year was that my grandma and uncle, who both have cancer and aren't expected to make it to the new year, were able to be happy today and that I was able to see them be happy. What was yours?
> 
> Later days!

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one shots for December! Thanks for all the kudos! I'm afraid a lot of them will focus on Seekers and Starscream. Trying to focus on other people but it's not much I can do! Send in a request if you want something in particular (please don't request pairs, friendships are okey but pairs aren't a thing much aside from MAYBE Arcee/Cliffjumper) and that goes for all RtD!


End file.
